Y alli estaban
by LaOlis
Summary: Se habían conocido hace poco tiempo, pero, pareciera que se conocían de años, que con solo una mirada, se hechizaban mutuamente, será esto, ¿amor a primera vista?


Y allí estaban…

Caminaban por la calle, alumbrada únicamente por los faroles de luz que se encontraban estratégicamente distribuidos por el camino. Soplaba un fresco viento de verano, que jugueteaba y desacomodaba algunos mechones del cabello castaño de ella, esto, no paso desapercibido para él, que sonreía con timidez y ternura cada vez que la volteaba a ver discretamente.

Se habían conocido hace poco tiempo, pero, pareciera que se conocían de años, que con solo una mirada, se hechizaban mutuamente, será esto, ¿amor a primera vista?, tal vez, pensó él, en el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez, unos meses atrás, en el que el jugaría un partido de baseball y ella lo observaría, y se enamoraría mas:

-¿Quién es?, ella pregunta a su amiga, sin despegar los ojos de él.

-Aaa, ¿te refieres a el?, se llama Miyuki Kazuya

-Miyuki…Kazuya, dice en voz baja, lentamente, como si saboreara las palabras; posteriormente, esboza una sonrisa tonta, acompañada de un suspiro, un suspiro solo para él.

El partido termina, el equipo lamenta su derrota, sin embargo, el solo busca los ojos de ella, como si fuera lo único importante que rondara su cabeza en ese momento.

Ella camina, buscándolo a él entre la multitud de gente que sale del estadio:

-Lo, lo siento, dice al impactarse contra alguien

-No, no im.

No termina de decir la oración. Por asares del destino, se encuentran, una vez más.

Tomados de las manos, la dirige a un parque. Se sientan en una banca, cerca de una fuente que refleja un bello cielo estrellado y una luna blanca y brillante.

Tomados de las manos, se miran fijamente, no dicen ninguna palabra, como si las palabras no fueran necesarias en ese momento, como si su vocabulario no fuera suficiente para comunicar lo que sienten uno por el otro, así que, se sumen en el silencio absoluto, un silencio que vale mil palabras. Permanecen así unos minutos, hasta que, el decide romper la quietud:

-Nat, no sé cómo empezar, yo, desde que te vi, es decir, quiero, aah, exclama mientras se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Ella sonríe, entendiendo completamente lo que él quiso decirle, ya que ella sentía lo mismo.

-No necesitas decir nada, yo…, YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, dice con voz clara y fuerte, sonrojándose a mil soles, mientras lo mira avergonzada, esperando su respuesta, formulando mil teorías de lo que a continuación él le respondería.

"Te amo", esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de el, ¿Quién diría que dos simples palabras fueran suficientes para darle una felicidad que inundaba su pecho?, ¿Quién diría que dos palabras pudieran ser comparadas con la felicidad de ganar cien partidos?, ¿Quién diría que esas dos palabras pronunciadas por ella, su amada, fueran suficientes para saber que ella era lo que él quería, y que solo con ella, se sentía el campeón del mundo?, ahora le tocaba a él, corresponderle lo que ella le acababa de comunicar, un "Yo también te amo", imposible, esas dos palabras lo acaban de dejar mudo, entonces lo decidió, ¿Quién pensaría que toda esta conversación interna se hiciera en unos escasos 3 segundos?

El, soltando la mano de ella, se levanta, se pone enfrente de ella y con un movimiento rápido se agacha y pone sus dos manos en las mejillas de ella, sin preguntarle, le da un beso suave, que poco a poco se vuelve más apasionado, ella torpemente intenta seguirle el ritmo, ya que, esto se trata de su primer beso. Minutos después a falta del estúpido aire, se separan y se miran a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo.

Ya pasaban de las once, así que el se ofreció acompañarla a casa, procuraban caminar despacio, intentando alargar ese momento lo más posible, pero, eso no evita que tarde o temprano, se encuentren en la puerta de su casa, se miran a los ojos por milésima vez ese día y ella le pregunta:

-¿Me amas? Real o no

A lo que él responde:

Real.

Y allí estaban, dos chicos de 17 años experimentando por primera ese extraño y espontaneo camino llamado amor.

Por Olivia Martínez

Una historia de amor de Miyuki Kazuya y Natalia P.


End file.
